Ranma of Ryouzanpaku
by beast man1500
Summary: After the death of his beloved Ranma gets disowned by Genma and Nadoka. He wanders eventually ending up at Ryouzanpaku. Now a master of the dojo with the others Ranma helps to train Shirahama Kenichi. Will poor Kenichi survive? Read and find out.


Hello readers here's a new story for you guys. I don't own Ranma or Kenichi those belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Matsuena Syun

Ranma woke up alone as had been normal for the past month. It had been a year since the failed wedding and a month since the death of his beloved. He was tired a lot lately, hardly having the will to get out of bed. The nightmares that assaulted his subconscious mind were beginning to take their toll, and he was exhausted. It had been a month since everything happened, a month since his life changed, forever.

(Flashback 1 year ago)

_It had been a month since the failed wedding attempt. Ranma felt that his sanity was at its limits. He felt his sanity slowly slipping as the days wore on. He had been two long years since coming to Nerima and the chaos that is his life started to eat away at him. He let out a sigh, not knowing what to do._

_He could honestly say he had no love for Akane. Any relationship he had with her was doomed to fail. There were too many problems with them to work out. He had too many commitments to too many girls. All thanks to his 'father.' Now don't get him wrong he still cared about the fat panda but he didn't consider the man his father in any shape of the word. A father didn't pull _half_ the crap he did._

_His father had doomed him from the start, and now as much as he boasted about keeping his honor he knew he had none. He was engaged to too many people for him to have a relationship with anyone of his fiancé. Therefore he had no honor._

_He was interrupted from his thoughts by a bike landing on his face. On the bike sat a busty blue haired girl of Chinese descent. She was wearing a red Chinese dress. "Nihao, Ranma go on date with Shampoo yes," the bubbly girl squealed._

_"Get off Shampoo," he mumbled from his place under the tire._

_Shampoo lifted the bike off her 'husband's' face. "Now you go on date with Shampoo?"_

_Ranma was about to reply but was interrupted from answering by a shout of "Ranma-Baka!" And a mallet coming towards his face. He didn't even try to dodge, so as usual, it hit home and sent the aquatransexual flying._

_He landed about a mile away in a water fountain. He felt the change overtake him. Breasts grew out of his chest, and he shrunk as his hair turned from black to red. His eyes turned to a deep blue. When the change was complete where once, was a boy was now a busty girl around the same age._

_The girl surfaced and let out a sigh. "Well, least I landed in water this ti-"_

_Ranma's musings were cut short by a loud angry voice. "Ranma prepare to die!" Ranma dodged right as Ryoga brought his umbrella down in a slicing motion._

_"Hey pork butt, odd seeing you here, I thought you would be in Okinawa by now." She dodged left as Ryoga lunged for an attack to his midsection. Ranma jumped back and slammed a fist into the boy's stomach. She then followed up with a knee to his face, a loud crack echoed throughout the clearing._

_"My nose, damn you Ranma!" Ryoga said as blood dripped down his face. He quickly popped it back into place and launched another attack, "Bakusai Tenketsu!" He brought his hand down to the ground causing a miniature earthquake under Ranma's feet. Ranma jumped into the air landing on her hands and delivered a series of kicks to the lost boys face._

_As the fight wore on Ranma became increasingly aware that he wasn't even trying. 'Man I'm even going _easy_ on him.' Ranma thought furiously. He did a cart wheel and landed on his feet. He stood up straight and gave Ryoga a blank look as the lost boy panted from exertion. "This fight's over."_

_"Wha d'ya mean! This fight aint over until you die!" Ryoga yelled in outrage as Ranma started to walk away._

_"I _mean_," Ranma started out angrily, but then adopted a sad demeanor. "You are no longer anywhere near my level. This fight is pointless."_

_Ryoga stared shell shocked at Ranma, honestly not expecting that answer. Then he grew angry. "That's a lie! I was keeping up with you a minute ago!"_

_"Only because I was holding back," Ranma replied sadly. "Compare each of us. You're tired and I haven't broken a sweat yet. You're on your last leg and I'm not even winded. If this goes on I might accidentally kill you. Use your head for once and think! Why else would I stop the fight?"_

_Ryoga thought about what Ranma said. He was taken aback by Ranma's blunt tone. He thought about what Ranma said and noticed that Ranma didn't have one bruise on his person. Realization then horror etched across his face. He took a step back. "NO! I have to beat you! You haven't surpassed me yet!"_

_Ranma spread her arms at her sides. "Take a good look at me Ryoga. Does it look like I'm kidding?"_

_"You're just trying to trick me! Just like you always do!"_

_Ranma's face melted into a look of contempt. "I can't believe I'm saying this and you don't want to hear it from me but it has to be said." Her eyes became sharp. "Grow up; you are acting like a spoiled child. I've never tricked anyone in my life. It's you who constantly lies and tricks the tomboy lusting after her, even though you already have a girlfriend who you're trying to cheat on!" Before Ryoga could react Ranma appeared in front of him and grabbed him roughly by the neck. She brought him close to her face so their noses were almost touching. "I _never_tricked you. My 'father' knocked me out and kidnapped me to take me to continue that stupid training trip. I waited for three days. So stop being such a dick! I am tired of this feud. And as far as lying goes, who are you to talk? you lie to Akane about P-Chan every day you keep it a secret from her. If you want to spend time with her then act like a normal boy, grow a pair and ask her out instead of using your cursed form to peak on her like a fucking pervert! Grow up and stop being such a baby!" She dropped him and air came back to his lungs._

_Ryoga brought his hands to his neck as he massaged it and tried to get his breath back. "Enough of your tricks Ranma!"_

_"I have no tricks. I have no feelings for Akane or anyone in Nerima. Except maybe Kasumi but as a sister and not a lover, I _detest_all my fiancé's including Ukyo who I've been friends with since I was six. I have no feelings for any of them except maybe contempt. I'm done with this fiancé crap." She let out a sigh and looked up to the clouds. "I just can't take it anymore, seeya Ryoga, get stronger and then let's fight again some day." Ranma turned to the right and disappeared in a crowd._

_"Ranma come back here!" He tried to follow the aquatransexual but she had already disappeared, and Ryoga wound up in Tokyo._

(Flashback end) (Quick AN I'm not showing Ranma's tragedy all at once you'll find out why it's a tragedy as the story progresses)

Ranma was interrupted from his musings by the sound of tapping. opening his eyes he looked up and saw a woodpecker tapping the tree he was under with its beak. He sighed as he watched the bird fly away after it got it's breakfast.

Hefting up his sleeping bag he jumped to his feet and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He packed his camp only leaving the skillet out, "time to hunt for some breakfast." He jumped onto a tree and took off to find his first meal for the day.

After an hour of searching he found a large black bear. It was getting up to have its first meal for the day. Ranma took out a hunting knife and jumped out of the tree he was on and tackled the bear.

Landing on the bear as it stood up, Ranma held onto the bear's fur as he placed the knife into his mouth. He struck the bear in the head with his now free fist, successfully knocking it out. The bear fell forward with Ranma landing on top of it.

'Sorry but I need to eat. You understand right?' Ranma took the knife out of it's mouth and slit it's throat effectively killing it. (The reason he had a 'little' trouble killing it is because he was hardly trying in order to preserve the body)

After cleaning the bear he stuck the meat into a sack that he had at his waist. "This should last me a while."

"With how much you eat I doubt it."

Ranma turned around to see a small old man wearing a purple ninja suit.

"Happosai?"

A grin made it's way to the old master's face. "Hello, Ranma."

"What do you wan you old lech," he said with an air of contempt. "Come to torture me some more? I already lost the love of my life,what do you poeple want _now?"_

Happosai adopted a serious look on his face as he stared Ranma in the eye. "None of that Ranma I have an actual reason." He took a breath. "I want you to complete your training."

A smirk made its way to the aquatransexual's face. "Didn't you hear? I can't practice Anything Goes. Genma kicked me out of the school."

Ranma's smirk was matched by Happosai's. "Who said he has a say?"

Now Ranma was curious. "What are you talking about now?" Now he had an irritated look on his face.

The old master chuckled. "Anything goes is MY style and I'm passing it onto my heir, which is you. _I'm_ the _only_ person who can banish you from the teachings, and let's face it Ranma if you tried to be anything else besides a martial artist, you would die of boredom."

The pigtailed martial adopted a curious expression. "How come they can't banish me? Aren't they masters of the school?"

"Ha! Like those two would ever get there."

"Why not? Aren't they strong enough?"

Whatever reply Ranma was looking for it certainly wasn't laughter. After a while Happosai calmed down. "No, now take a seat." Ranma would have normally told him to shove it, but the look in his eyes was one that left no room for argument. As soon as he sat down the old master spoke. "See, there are three classes of martial artists in this world." He said taking out his pipe and lighting it. "There's the apprentice, the intermediate and then the master. Out of all I've taught you are the only one who broke the gap between intermediate and master. Genma and Soun would've done it but Genma became a lazy panda, and Soun lost his spark after his wife died, that is _not_ going to happen with you. I made you my heir and I _refuse_ to let you fall like my other students."

"Why?" Ranma asked. "Mr Tendo and Anybody else in the NWC can do it so why not one of them? Why can't I just give up the art?" Now Ranma was angry.

Happosai took a slow drag of his pipe. "Because I know she wouldn't ever forgive you or _me _if you did. She might have died but that isn't any reason to stop living. And that's what's going to happen if you give up the art." He spoke in a calm voice before his Ki flared. "So snap out of it!"

"What are you talking about old man? she never wanted me to fight!" Ranma screamed. "She wanted me to stop fighting, she told me that herself!"

Happosai smacked ranma in the head. "Yes she may have but that doesn't mean she wanted you to give up the art stupid boy!" Now Happosai was yelling. "She didn't want you to die so she accepted it! She accepted it was a part of your life before she died. She wanted you to be happy more than anything else so shut you're fucking mouth!"

Ranma's face was a mask of anger. "What would you know?"

"I know she was there to help you get over Akane, and I also know that she loved you more than anything."

"Until Kodachi killed her," Ranma spat bitterly.

The old master took another puff of his pipe and let out a sigh. "Kodachi never got arrested you know."

Now Ranma looked up. "What are you talking about, why not?"

Happosai let out a sigh. "Money talks, if you have enough then you can get away with literally anything."

A look of rage crossed the pigtailed boy's face. "I'll kill her."

Happosai bopped the boy over the head. "No you will not. I will not have a student of mine follow the path of Asura."

"Huh?"

"The path Of Asura, I refuse to let you go down that path."

Ranma shot him a questioning look. "What's that?"

Now Happosai was surprised. "You don't know what that is?"

"No, why? Should I?"

A disbelieving look crossed Happosai's face. "You mean to tell me Genma never told you about the paths?"

"What paths? What are you talking about old man?" Now Ranma was getting frustrated.

Happosai smacked himself in the head. "Where did I go wrong? Genma you're an _idiot!"_ He turned his attention back to Ranma. "Listen boy, cause I will not be repeating myself." He took a drag from his pipe. "There are two path's a true martial artist takes. Dou and Sei, Dou is the path you take when you're an offensive fighters and Sei the defensive. See Dou fighters use anger to channel Ki through anger in order to power themselves. Ryouga is an example of a Dou fighter while Sei fighters use a cool head during a fight, using hardly any Ki and combining their martial arts with their wits. Now the path you take as a martial artist can determine what kind of man you're going to be as a martial artist. Dou type fighters can easily be swayed to the path of Asura."

"Huh? what's that?"

Happosai smacked him over the head again. "Quiet! There are two paths you can take as a martial artist, the path of Asura and the path of Shura. Dou type fighters like yourself are more prone to take Asura. Now that doesn't mean they will, but they're more likely to. Those who take that particular path are monsters." he then adopted a serious look. "Make no mistake Ranma. If you take that path I _will_ end you're life as a martial artist."

Ranma let out a throaty chuckle, "yeah like you could."

Happosai sighed, "Let me try this again. Ranma do you really think that she would want you to be a killer?"

Now that got Ranma's attention. "What do you mean?"

A serious look came across Happosai's face. "Those who have fallen to that path kill without mercy. It's no different then what Kodachi did. You would turn from a man into a monster. They kidnap, torture, rape, and so on all for the sake of the art. Even Genma hasn't embraced that path completely. I know for a fact she wouldn't want you to do that."

Ranma bowed his head. "You're right she wouldn't, but I'm just so angry."

Happosai bopped Ranma over the head making him look at him. "Then channel that anger into training! Do not seek revenge, otherwise I'll leave and use some of that Amazon shampoo to erase the art from your memory."

Ranma looked at the old master in surprise. "How do _you_ know it? I thought it was an Amazon secret or something."

"I convinced Cologne to fork over the technique after I explained the situation fully."

"How'd you do that?"

Happosai shot him a deadpan look. "I threatened to go to the Amazon village and terrorize them again."

Ranma visibly shuddered. "Ouch."

"Exactly."

"Well I still want to kill her."

"That's understandable; I wanted to kill the man that killed my wife as well."

A look of shock appeared on Ranma's face. "W-wait a second, you were _married?_" While inwardly he thought _'Who is this guy and wht'd he do with the freak?'_

Happosai let out a chuckle. "Why are you so shocked? I mean I've been around for three hundred years. You think I never had a wife?"

Ranma let out a weak chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, "just never pegged you for the marrying type."

Happosai shot Ranma a wry smile. "I could say the same about you, but you were planning on proposing."

Ranma adopted a contemplative look. "Well that's true, I guess."

Happosai's face turned serious. "Ranma I _need_ you to be my heir. You're the only one strong enough. You're not quite a master yet but you are scratching the surface, and that's only with one branch of the school. I want you to bust through that surface and keep rising so answer me this. Will you allow me let me teach you the rest of the style."

Ranma gave a short nod. "I guess I could give it a shot."

"Good now on to training! Eat your bear then we will get started. Beware Ranma I make Genma's training look like a kindergartener's by comparison."

"Yes Sensei!"

The two men walked back to camp and started a fire. After finishing his bear he turned to the perverted master of the school.

"Ranma I want to train you to be at master skill level comepletely, but you still act like a disciple at times. Over the course of this training you will learn the other half of my art as well as how to act as a master should. Now are you ready to become a _true_ master of my school?"

Ranma perked up."Yes sensei."

"Good let's get started." Happosai stood up. "The first thing to do is to get your fighting spirit back."

(Time-Skip one week)

Ranma collapsed onto the hard ground in exhaustion. Happosai had been drilling every technique he could get into his head.

"Done already Ranma? I know that you're better than this. Have you gotten _that_ sloppy in a month? We barely started! So stop acting like you're lazy father and get the _fuck_ up boy. Or are you too weak?" Happosai walked so that he was standing on Ranma's chest. "I bet even _Kuno_ could beat you now."

Ranma mumbled something.

"What's that boy?" Happosai put a hand to his ear. "I can't hear you! What'd you fucking say?"

Ranma flared his Ki. "I said shut up you fucking old lech!"

"Make me." Happosai jumped off his prone student as the Aquatransexual exploded with power. A bright light was shining from his eyes.

Ranma made his way to his feet and launched himself towards the old master.

Happosai dodged the kick that was aimed at his head. Ranma twisted his body and launched a helicopter kick at the old master. It struck the old man in the temple. He followed up with an uppercut to the Jaw.

Happosai flipped backwards, and rebound off a tree and attempted to smash his fist into the aquatransexual's face.

Both fighters jumped back, and landed in their respective stances. Both were breathing heavily, perspiration soaked their forms.

"That's enough Ranma," the old master said between pants. "I have a new technique for you to master, well I suppose it's techically not a new technique so much as an unmastered technique you alread know.." Ranma hadn't released his guard. He still didn't trust the old master to not try anything. "Sit down Ranma. Ranma was still tense. "I'm not going to try anything." Ranma was still being defensive. "I'm not playing as I was those other times. This is training that you need to master."

"Then tell me what we're going to do." Ranma was still on the defensive

"We're going to tame your fear of cats and attempt to make you master the Nekoken. Ailurophobia is a weakness that could get you and anyone else around you killed."

Ranma shot a questioning look at the old pervert, as he released his stance. "How?"

Happosai looked at Ranma. He was slightly frustrated that the pigtailed martial artist was as slow as he was. At a master level skill set with an idiotic mind. "Ranma, I'm going to say this _slowly_ so that you can comprehend _everything_ that I say. If a non-martial artist were to piss you off when you're in the Nekoken then they will_ die_." Happosai as he took a drag from his pipe. "A cat is a hunter, make no mistake. It will kill for a meal and it will kill if it feels threatened. Male cats eat kittens because to them they are big juicy mice. You may have been able to be tamed by that old lady, Akane, and later your lover but if they weren't there then you could've killed someone."

Ranma paled, he hadn't thought of that, he stuttered out a response. "W-what?"

Happosai sighed and tapped his pipe to get rid of the burnt ashes. "You're father is an idiot for not teaching you anything but the art."

An angry look crossed Ranma's face. "That fat sack a shit aint my father! Him and that bitch abandoned me when my lover died."

Happosai nodded understanding Ranma's reasoning. "Ranma, I know you're angry but you need to calm down. If you fight to kill you might fall into the path of Asura. She wouldn't want you to kill somebody. You're not a killer."

"Tell that to Saffron," Ranma spat.

Happosai sighed. "Ranma you didn't kill Saffron. He's a phoenix, they are immortal. To truly kill a phoenix you have to cook the phoenix's egg after you kill it and eat it, you didn't do that so he's still alive. You know, he might come back for revenge against you in the future."

"He won't if Kiima keeps her word."

"And how do you know she will? She is his servant above all else she may be his mother when he hatches but she is still his servant. Her duty is to her king, and you defeated Saffron when he didn't have control over how much power he put out in his attacks, which means he had to be cautious with his power. If he was able to fight all out you might have died. Plus why would Kiima listen to you? All the phoenix poeple see humans as garbage, to her you're just a stain on her shoes."

Ranma let out a sigh, and laid down on his back. "I will have to get stronger." He raised his hand as if to touch the stars, he balled his hand into a fist. "Sensei I _have_ to get stronger."

"That's not what you need, you already have strength but you're wasting it."

"What do you mean?"

"A master a _true _master isn't ruled by pride."

"But Genma said you had to have pride as a martial artist."

Happosai took a drag of his pipe and let out a breath of smoke. "That's true but there's a difference in having pride and being ruled by your pride." Happosai sat up. "Get some sleep Ranma we have a long day tomorrow."

AND CUT! That's a rap! Anyway here's a new story that I did so yeah. REVIEW!


End file.
